There are many factors that drive the market for luminaries and lighting systems. One of the most important drivers is the ability to save energy. Conventionally several techniques have been employed to save energy for lighting systems. For example, using light emitting diodes to replace incandescent lamps. Other technologies include motion detectors and other sensors that turn lamps on or off based on the presence of people in the illuminated area. These and other means primarily focus on saving energy.
Modernly people have also adapted microprocessors in an attempt to solve the problem of maximizing lighting efficiency. However, basic building blocks of microprocessor controlled lighting systems have not been fully developed, especially in the area of light emitting diode (LED) technology. As LED's gain in lighting efficiency there is an increasing market demand for smart tools and technologies to take advantage of these latest developments.
Many of the recent developments in lighting technology involve energy efficiency. Processor control technology promises to further increase energy efficiency, however, energy efficiency involves more than mere operation of a luminaire. The entire supply chain for lighting systems has the potential for increased efficiency. This includes manufacturing, assembly and installation.